


Isak and Even: Interrupted

by CiaraSky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting interrupted, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kosegruppa, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Movie Night, Party, Singing, Skiing, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vacation, mentions of indigestion, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Isak and Even keep getting interrupted. That's it. Nothing else.





	1. Oh no, please, continue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/post/155307431012/i-really-hope-the-trend-of-ppl-interrupting-isak).  
> Sorry in advance if the chapters are super short, there's no explanation other than me being a shitty writer.

Lørdag, 10:04

 

Even bent down to check out the contents of the oven when Isak walked into the kitchen. He straightened up with a smile and said:

“Croissants are almost ready.”

Isak, leaning against the kitchen table, raised an eyebrow.

“Croissants?”

Even raised _both_ his eyebrows, looking slightly offended.

“Hell yeah croissants. You don’t like ‘em?” he asked, taking a step towards Isak. Isak just shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t know. Pretty much the first time I’ll eat them,” he confessed and it made Even grin. He placed his hands on Isak’s hips as Neiked’s _Sexual_ played on the radio.

“...say is I adore you, you got something that I ain't seen before,” Even began to mouth along to the song and Isak rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. “...baby, I'm yours. Oh, I can't wait until we get home...”

Isak shoved Even away with a laugh.

“Fy faen,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face. “Will you be singing to me every time you make breakfast now?”

Even looked over at Isak as he turned off the oven and opened the oven door, fanning away the hot air.

“No,” he said, his face serious. “I’ll be singing when I make lunch and dinner too,” he added and couldn’t help but grin. Isak just shook his head with a small smile before he crossed the room to stand next to Even, who had now turned to a pan on stove, stirring some scrambled eggs.

Isak slid his hands under Even’s shirt and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Even’s lower back. The older boy shot him a look over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Isak, I’m cooking,” Even said, trying to make Isak feel guilty.

“I know,” Isak deadpanned and then pulled Even close by the hem of his shirt, kissing him. He brought his hand up to run it through Even’s hair, Even’s hands on his hips.

“You’re terrible,” Even then teased him, pressing kisses to Isak’s neck.

“Yeah but you love it,” Isak retorted and Even drew himself up to his full height again, mouth hanging open in feigned offence.

“Am I that easy to see through? Drittsekk,” Even mocked before he came close for another kiss.

Isak couldn’t help but smile into it when their lips met, Even’s feeling endlessly soft on his. Isak sighed into the kiss as Even nibbled on his bottom lip, and clutched at the fabric of Even’s shirt, pulling him closer still until they were flush together.

Now Even’s hands were in Isak’s hair, probably messing it up, but Isak didn’t care. He shoved his hands under Even’s shirt again, desperate to feel Even’s skin under his fingertips.

Someone cleared their throat.

Isak stumbled back from Even and looked over at the door in which Eskild and Noora stood. Noora had her head on Eskild’s shoulder and both had a dreamy look on their faces.

“Oh no, please, continue,” Eskild said enthusiastically and waved in their general direction.

Isak felt the heat rise into his cheeks and hid his face in the crease of Even’s neck as he felt Even chuckle. He literally wanted to curl up and die. Sometimes he hated living in the kollektivet and this was one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fy faen - damn  
> Drittsekk - asshole


	2. Can we please go to my room now?

Fredag, 20:37

 

“Fuck, I’m so stuffed,” Even said and placed the plate on the coffee table before he sank back into the cushions next to Isak.

“I told you not to eat that last bit,” Isak said with a grin as Even put his arm on the back rest and ran his fingers over Isak’s arm. Isak snuggled up to Even again.

“Whatever, that pizza was too good to let it go to waste,” Even replied and let out a sigh.

“Sann,” Isak agreed, after all, and tried to pay attention to the movie again. But Even’s fingertips on his arm gave him goosebumps (even after being together for almost a month and spending basically every day together) and his hand was resting on Even’s knee where he traced random lines and shapes with his index finger, and the noise coming from the kitchen where the girls were having their pre-party distracted him enough to not catch a single bit.

“Evi?” he mumbled and kinda looked up at Even.

“Mhm?” the other one mumbled back, looking down at Isak.

“Can we go to...”

But Isak was interrupted by the girls storming into the living room and perching down around and, in case of Vilde and Eva, on them. Isak knitted his eyebrows as Eva slung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Halla jenter,” Even greeted them nonchalantly, slinging his other arm around Vilde who was sitting next to him and had her legs over his left one.

“Hei!” Vilde replied enthusiastically, grinning broadly. Isak still had his eyebrows knitted.

“What’s up?” Even asked, looking over at Sana, Chris and Noora on the other couch, but Noora just tilted her head in Vilde’s direction. Even looked back.

“Sooo,” Vilde drew out when Even had his eyes on her again. “We had this discussion. You see, Magnus and I kissed at the julesamling, right, and then we argued whether it’s romantic to have your first kiss with your significant other at a party or not. And we can’t agree.”

“And what’s that got to do with us?” Isak asked annoyed because honestly, he just wanted to cuddle with Even and right now Eva’s elbow dug into his collarbone and Vilde hogged Even, so that was that.

“Well _obviously_ you’re, like, The Couple,” Eva explained and Isak looked at her, his eyebrows knitted more than ever.

“The what?”

“ _The Couple_ ,” Sana explained from her seat on the other couch. “The one who’s still together and been through ups and downs, and, I quote Vilde on this, “the one couple who will stay together for eternity”.” Sana airquoted the last part. Noora looked over at her with a soft smile and the tiniest shake of her head.

“Yes and so you can give the best relationship advice!” Vilde continued happily before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Isak rolled his eyes.

“So is it romantic or not to first kiss your kjæreste at a party?” Chris chimed in again, bringing her beer can up to take a sip.

“Pfff, no,” Isak said, mostly because he wanted the girls gone to he could leave with Even and get into his room. There was definitely too much body contact going on right now, and none of the sort he wanted.

“Nei, I don’t think it matters,” Even disagreed and Isak tilted his head with an eyeroll because honestly? When he met Even’s eyes, the other one just grinned. He didn’t take his eyes off of Isak when he continued. “I think, as long as you’re with the person you like... that’s all that matters.”

Isak felt himself blush and looked away, only to bump into Eva who was still hogging him.

There was silence for a few moments before Sana asked:

“So where did you two have your first kiss?”

Isak’s head snapped up to find Sana smirking over at them. He felt his cheeks getting hotter still, and honestly he just wanted to leave. But then Even’s smile caught his eye and his heart melted a bit (a lot) at the memory of their first kiss.

He could feel all of the girls’ eyes on him, and hell, he’d not tell this story. Isak shoved Even’s shoulder, looking over at him, and said:

“You tell it. You’re the felon who committed breaking and entering.”

“Breaking and entering?” Vilde shrieked, her wine glass hanging in mid-air in front of her face. Even laughed.

“You helped!” he replied to Isak, his eyes all scrunched up and crinkly.

“Jesus Christ,” Isak sighed and let his head hang low with a single huff of laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Even then said, pushing himself up some more on the couch. Isak looked up at him. “We were here, first. We were supposed to go to this Halloween party together with Sonja and Emma. I was God and he was Caesar... I looked ridiculous with that white wig and beard... but Isak... he wore this wreath of golden ivy and his red sweater like a sash and I literally could not take my eyes off of him. Sonja and Emma kept talking about school and theater and whatnot, and Isak... he had this look on his face, his eyes were literally screaming “Just stop talking for the love of God”.”

The girls laughed and Isak rolled his eyes because fuck yes he wanted them to stop talking. Even pulled Isak close by his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head.

“But then Sonja told me to stop drinking and I told her to stop monitoring me, so she left for the bathroom, Emma after her. And I really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night with them. So I asked Isak what time it is, and it was 21:21. And so I tell him we’re leaving. He asks me “Where?”. And I said “Wherever”. Because at this point I did not care at all where we would end up, as long as he’d be there.”

Isak reminisced about that moment, about what happened after that, and suddenly everything looked so different. He had thought Even just wanted to get out of there, being annoyed by Sonja, but that he actually wanted to get out of there to be alone with him? That blew Isak’s mind.

“So we get down, and Isak wants to get his bike, but turns out he had a flat tire. And there was no tire pump. So we both got onto my bike, Isak on the rack. And we just drove.”

“Are you kidding?” Noora asked, an unbelieving, yet intrigued look on her face.

“Isak’s the _master of lying_ , not me,” Even said, his eyes gleaming. Isak facepalmed because he had honestly claimed to be the master of lying. Even would never let him live that one down. “We ended up somewhere in Gamle Oslo, I don’t know how long we had been driving at that point. All I know that I wanted to keep listening to Isak’s laugh, because we talked about all this ridiculous stuff, parties and friends and school, and I heard Isak laugh where he was sitting behind me, when suddenly I recognized the street we were driving down. And I stopped in front of the house of an old friend because I had this crazy idea. So I get off my bike and go “I feel like swimming. Don’t you?”

“Swimming?” Eva tossed in and Isak couldn’t help but laugh.

“I asked the same damn thing,” he said with a chuckle before Even smiled at him.

“And I remember looking back and your whole face was like, scrunched up. And I know it didn’t seem like it, but I was so afraid you wouldn’t follow me. But you did.” Even looked around at the girls again who all kept listening intently. “So I told him this ridiculous lie about the house being my aunt’s and her being on holiday and I _knew_ he didn’t believe me. But he still stayed. And he still went in after me when I got the window open.”

“You didn’t joke about breaking in?” Chris asked, her eyes wide.

“No,” Even said, looking at her. “But I didn’t care. When we got inside we kept bickering back and forth because Isak was so scared, and I teased him about his hair and that’s when he pushed me into the water.  
And when I was underwater it fully hit me that we were doing this, we were actually there, breaking into a house, being in that pool, and I stayed underwater for another second or two because I needed to calm myself down. And then another second because I thought maybe I could make Isak laugh again. So when I surfaced, I asked him if he thought I had died, and he joked that he had been so scared. And then he laughed. And I felt like... like my heart exploded, like, I thought he must have seen it beating so hard. But he just teased me, saying that I suck at holding my breath so I challenged him to do it too. And Isak –“ Even laughed “- he couldn’t hold his breath. It was like 3 seconds. And he goes “I had water in my lungs” and he keeps trying to justify it and again I couldn’t help but look at him, how he laughed and smiled. But then he wanted to do it again, so I tell him we do it together.  
So when we’re underwater, I tried to get Isak to lose, so I grabbed his throat. But he grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand away. So I thought that it’s now or never. That I could pass it off as a distraction tactic if it went wrong. And then I just... did it. I just took that last stroke to swim towards him, to close that last distance between us, and kissed him.”

“Awwww,” Vilde sighed, her head on Even’s shoulder. “That’s _so_ cute!”

“So when we emerged, I go like, “I won!” because I was so scared I had crossed the line and that Isak actually didn’t feel the same as me. And then he said I cheated and that I can’t do that, so we agreed to do it again...  
Isak looked so soft underwater. I don’t know why, but that image of him when we were underwater again, I think I’ll never forget that. Maybe because I realize he held my stare. Maybe because I realize neither of us really cared about holding our breaths anymore. My heart was beating to fast again and I swear to God if there had been music playing, that would've been the point where it all started to build to a crescendo because that’s when Isak closed the space between us and kissed _me_. And so we came up from underwater and we kissed and we kissed and I couldn’t help but laugh because I was so happy. And we kissed and kissed some more when suddenly this little girl turned up. And we stared at her and she calls for her mom so we went like “Fuck fuck _fuck_ ” trying to get out of the water and as we scrambled to get out of the window Isak asked me who actually lives in the house so I tell him “Someone I went to elementary school with”. And I shit you not, I never ran that fast in my life. But fuck, it was worth it.”

The girls stared at Even when he fell silent. Isak looked around at them. Vilde’s eyes were glowing, her wine glass long forgotten in her lap. Sana had the softest smile but she was actually looking at Isak. Noora wiped away a tear and Isak acted like he hadn’t seen. Chris was playing with the lid on her beer can, grinning. And Eva pouted. Isak guessed she was thinking of Jonas.

“Okay. The men in our lives have to seriously step up their game,” Eva then said, leaning over and taking Vilde’s glass to drain it. Chris took a swing from her beer too. Sana and Noora shared a long look. Vilde sulked because Eva drank her wine.

And Isak – Isak looked up at Even, who smiled. It was such a tiny smile, but the corner of his eyes still had crinkles around them. Isak brought his hand up to rub his thumb over them.

“Can we please go to my room now?” he whispered, and Even nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sann - true  
> halla jenter - hey girls  
> julesamling - Christmas gathering/party (the party at the end of 3x10)  
> kjæreste - significant other  
> nei - no


	3. Right back at 'cha

Tirsdag, 10:58

 

Isak had his fingers tangled in Even’s hair (what else?), pressing a kiss to his lips. He wanted to retreat, but Even held him close by the back of his neck. Isak smiled into the next kiss.

“I might have a 6 in biology but I missed far too many lessons already,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips as the latter snuck his fingers underneath Isak’s shirt, tracing the line of his boxer shorts where they met his skin.

“We’re literally down the hall from the classroom,” Even said with a raise of his eyebrows before he pulled Isak close again, kissing him.

Isak liked those kisses most, those little pecks of _I can’t get enough of you_ that weren’t desperate or passionate. He liked the soft pressure of Even’s lips again his and how their noses touched. He liked the closeness of it all.

Isak stared into Even’s eyes.

“Did I,” he started, mumbling between kisses until Even stopped and listened. “Did I ever tell you what I like most about seeing you happy?”

Even smiled. It wasn’t big, but for Isak it was enough.

“No. Tell me,” Even said, bringing his hand to Isak’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across it. Isak leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a second, before he looked at Even again.

“How your eyes get happy, too.”

People were walking past, on their way to their classrooms, and Isak figured it must be a minute from ringing. But he wasn’t paying attention, not really. How could he, with Even in front of him, who still had a hand slipped beneath his shirt, his fingers tracing lines on Isak’s skin?

“Time for biology,” Sana said as she walked past and grabbed Isak’s arm, dragging him towards the classroom. Isak stumbled after her, trying to find his footing to follow her.

“Sana!” he said exasperatedly, winding himself out of her grip. Sana stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Didn’t you see that I was... occupied?”

“Oh I saw. I just think you should be in the classroom on time.” She crossed her arms, waiting for his answer. Isak sighed.

“Okay. Just, let me say goodbye, okay?” he asked.

“We’re going to be late, you can kiss him later,” Sana argued, shooting a glance at the door to their biology class through which the last students just filed.

“One second. It’s literally gonna take one second,” he said and actually waited until Sana threw up her hands in defeat.

He rushed back to Even whose eyes were all screwed up from laughing.

“See, that’s what I meant. Happy eyes,” Isak said a bit breathlessly before he took Even’s face in his hands and kissed him. He heard Even inhale deeply and fuck it, he couldn’t just leave now. So he kissed Even again. _And_ again.

“That’s more than one second!” Sana said. She was back by their side and grabbed Isak again, this time her clutch like iron, and dragged him away. Isak looked longingly back at Even, who tilted his head and smiled before eventually making his way to his class too.

“Sometimes you’re a real pain in the ass, you know that, right?” Isak said to Sana as they made it to the door just seconds before their teacher.

“Right back at ‘cha,” Sana replied, but Isak could see the smile she tried to hide. And really, he couldn’t be angry at her. If it hadn’t been for Sana, Even and him would definitely have been too late for their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i had literally zero inspiration so i took the part i could write the least to. sorry sorry i'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Jeg vil ha deg

Lørdag, 20:21

 

Isak eyed Even across the room where the other one talked passionately to Sana. He smiled to himself as he put some stuff from the coffee table onto the window sill so it wouldn’t get knocked over. So far it was only the 8 of them (Vilde, Sana, Chris, Eva, Isak and Even, and Noora who wouldn’t miss an opportunity to see her friends and if it involved a party, then so be it) since the party was only supposed to start around 8:30 pm so that everyone from the kosegruppa could wind down a bit after the final show of their revue.

Just as he set down some lanterns on the window sill he felt a hand run across his back towards his belly. He turned around and was caught right against Even, who looked down at him.

“How is it even possible you look _så deilig_ tidying up?” Even asked before he kissed Isak who smiled into it.

“Genes,” Isak joked, winking, which made Even laugh.

“Du er digg,” Even said, lacing his fingers in Isak’s hair. Isak couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory of first note ever Even left him, after their first kiss.

“Isak?” Vilde then called, breaking the moment. Isak rolled his eyes and leaned to the side to look at her past Even.

“Ja?” he asked, and he knew he sounded annoyed. He was. The final performance of the revue naturally meant a party afterwards, and his place really was the best place to do so, but he really just would’ve liked to spend some alone time with Even right now.

“Could you, uh, could you put some snacks out? I don’t know where everything is,” she said, sounding uncomfortable. _Good_ , Isak thought. _Be uncomfortable,_ _because you just interrupted me and Even kissing_. But he sighed and untangled himself from Even.

“Okay,” he said and made his way to the kitchen, his hand lingering on Even’s hip for as long as possible.

 

*

 

The first kosegruppa members started pouring into the flat not long after. The music was already playing and Isak was leaning against the wall next to the couch, Even in front of him.

“So you’re still down for dinner with my dad?” Isak asked, resting his head against the wall, looking into Even’s eyes.

“Did I ever say something else?” Even asked in return, his eyebrows contracting for a split second.

“No. Just making sure it’s not too much,” Isak said, making a broad gesture with his hand. He knew Even had his graduation coming, and that he just started his therapy, trying some new medication, and Even had told him that things could get a bit messy in terms of his mental health.

“Still down,” Even confirmed, smiling slightly and leaning forward to press a kiss to Isak’s lips. Isak felt himself go limp at the touch, like it always happened when their lips met. It continuously blew his mind how a simple touch could make every other thought fly out the window and how nothing else mattered then, only that their lips kept staying together.

“Uhm, Isak?” Vilde said and Isak’s eyes snapped open. Even reclined and Vilde took a step towards them. She looked from Isak to Even and back, biting her lip. “I know _I_ asked you to host, but this is as much your party as mine since this is your flat, so, liksom, could you be a good host and greet the others? I think you’re being quite rude,” Vilde said and Isak had to take a deep breath. He took a step to the side so he was no longer hidden behind Even, waved around the room and yelled “Halla!”. Some of the other greeted him back before he slid back between Even and the wall. His fingers found the belt loops on Even’s jeans, hooking into them, as he looked at Vilde.

“No, Vilde, I think you’re quite rude,” he said, all the while pulling Even towards him. “It should be your job to greet them, not mine, since you’re the _kosegruppa sjef_ , and I merely agreed to host. On your request. So this is your party, and your guests.”

Vilde stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Knitting her eyebrows, she stormed off without another word.

“Now _that_ was quite rude of you,” Even said, but he grinned at the end, and Isak just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever. As long as she leaves us alone, I don’t care. She can handle it,” he said, pulling Even towards him until they were flush together.

 

*

 

Sitting on the couch watching the others, Isak played with the lid on his beer can. Even was talking to Sana once again, but he kept glancing across the room at Isak.

“I don’t know how she would react though,” Jonas continued and Isak’s thoughts snapped back to his best friend.

“Nobody knows. Just go for it,” Isak said, trying not to glance back at Even. Even was like a magnet to him, always attracting his gaze, making Isak follow him wherever he went.

“Ok. I’m gonna talk to her,” Jonas said and stood up. Isak watched him as he made his way over to Eva. But then his boyfriend caught his eye.

“Halla min vakre,” Even said and plopped down in the now vacant spot next to Isak, putting his arm on the back rest and around Isak’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Isak replied, leaning in for a kiss.

A sudden clanging sound from the kitchen startled Isak. He looked over at the hallway leading towards the kitchen, about to get up and investigate, when Vilde appeared in the doorframe, looking frantic.

“Lea just dropped the champagne bottle. Can you help us mop it up? I don’t know whe...”

“Yeah,” Isak said exasperated, pushing himself out of the cushions. Before he joined Vilde, he looked around the room, trying to find Magnus, making a mental note to ask him to just... occupy Vilde.

 

*

 

“I swear to God, if Vilde interrupts us one more time I’ll go berserk,” Isak said when he sat down next to Even again after providing Vilde and Lea with the necessary supplies to clean up the kitchen.

“Haha I wanna see that,” Even said, laughing, but Isak was still annoyed. Even saw the look on his face and slung his arm around Isak, squeezing him. “Hey, calm down. We’ll have all of tomorrow for us until we go to your dad’s,” Even reminded him, and just hearing this loosened some of the tension in Isak’s shoulders.

“But I want alone time now,” Isak whispered, scooting closer and resting his hand on the side of Even’s abdomen.

“Well, your door has a lock, hasn’t it?” Even asked with a mischievous look. Isak licked his lips, not able to contain his grin. For a moment he thought that this might be too obvious, ~~that someone might hear them~~ , but then he said _fuck it_. Life is now.

He took Even’s hand and pulled him from the sofa, ready to make their way to his bedroom.

That’s when Vilde stopped him.

“Isak, the drinks are all gone, didn’t you say you bought a whole bunch?” she asked and Isak clenched his teeth, feeling his eye twitch with barely contained resentment. Without a word, he went into the hallway and got the basement key. Getting back, he thrust it into Vilde’s hand.

“There’s more in the basement. You know the way, don’t you?” he asked annoyed and then set out to talk to Magnus. He took Even’s hand before he stomped through the living room.

He found Magnus in the kitchen, talking to Mahdi, Jonas, Eva and Sana. He had zero patience to observe the properties, and simply interrupted them.

“Magnus, would you _please_ distract your girlfriend???” Isak asked and the four of them looked at him with wide eyes.

Magnus eyed Isak and then Even, taking in the way Even clung to Isak’s back, they entwined hands, before knitting his eyebrows.

“Dude, Vilde keeps interrupting them!” Jonas helped Magnus out, gesturing nowhere in particular.

“Oh! Oh, right! Yeah, I’m on it. I got your back, my friend!” Magnus said enthusiastically, grinning, and then left the kitchen. The remaining three friends grinned too.

Isak pointed his finger at them.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he said, knitting his eyebrows. He was so done with people coming between him and Even.

Jonas held up his hands in defense, while Eva told Isak not to worry. So Isak made his way towards his bedroom. He stopped shortly in the living room and saw that Magnus waited by the door for Vilde’s return, and then hightailed it.

He locked his door as soon as it fell shut, then pinning Even to it, stripping off his hoodie.

“Jeg vil ha deg. Nå.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> så deilig - so delicious/hot/sexy  
> du er digg - you're nice/sexy  
> sjef - boss  
> min vakre - my beautiful  
> Jeg vil ha deg. Nå. - I want you. Now.  
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, college got in the way! So here you go. 
> 
> I'm always glad for comments! Glad i dere for leser! (Love ya for reading!)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Sorry for not updating so long, I'll try to get the next chapter up next week! (10.02.2017)


	5. Payback's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the winter holidays and the squads rented a cabin in Hemsedal. Interruptions en masse ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so so so much for sticking with me throughout this story. I know you've been waiting a long time, so here is a super long chapter as a reward! <3 Translations at the end of the work!

Mandag, 19:02

 

_Everything worked out with the tickets?_

 

Isak hit the send button and waited for Vilde’s icon to indicate that she read it. She did after a few seconds and the skriveboble popped up.

 

_Ja. 12:03 on Saturday from Central Station, as planned._

 

Even leaned over Isak’s shoulder to read the text and pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek.

“It’s so nice of your friends to let me join your trip,” Even said and laid his cheek against Isak’s. Isak freed himself from the embrace to turn around, and looked into Even’s eyes.

“They are your friends too, you know that, right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, before he checked on their cheese toasts in the oven. They were almost done.

“But still. Så hyggelig av dem,” Even replied and pulled Isak close for a kiss. Isak leaned into it as Even placed his palm on Isak’s neck.

“It just wouldn’t be the same without you,” Isak replied when they broke apart. “Magnus would sulk, Sana would complain that you didn’t come along, and nobody would like to hear me going on about missing you 24/7.”

Even smiled softly and leaned back in to kiss Isak again. But suddenly the floorboards in the hallway creaked, causing the boys to pull away. Even’s mom appeared in the doorway, her long brown hair up in an elegant bun.

“Hi you two,” she greeted them with a smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Isak and Even couldn’t help but look at each other with a grin, but Even shrugged it off.

“No problem, mama,” he replied and slung his arm around the small of Isak’s back. “Going out?”

“Business dinner. I’ll be home around 11. Don’t set the kitchen on fire, dear,” she said with a wink before she took her coat from the hook in the hallway. “Goodbye to you too, Isak.”

“Ha det, Elin,” Isak said and as soon as the door fell into the lock, he was all up in Even’s personal space again. “So you invited me over knowing your mom would go out tonight and didn’t think to tell me? You bastard.”

Isak grinned before he kissed Even, burying his fingers in Even’s hair. He loved teasing Even, and it was never serious.

“I did it for exactly that reaction,” Even confessed between kisses, their noses against one another. Isak huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“But first – kardemomme ostesmørbrød,” Isak said and pushed Even gently away.

“Oh right, I forgot, your first love with always be kardemomme,” Even joked, and even if Isak wasn’t able to see his face, he knew that Even was grinning to himself. Isak grabbed the plate next to the oven and put the cheese toasts on there. With the plate in his hand, he turned around, the other hand on his hip, exaggerating.

“Damn straight. You could never replace kardemomme.”

 

Lørdag, 11:42

 

“Hei!” Vilde shouted and waved like crazy in their direction. Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Even and he made their way over to her and the others.

“Hei,” Isak said once they came to a halt and looked around at the others (Sana, Eva and Jonas). He gave the girls and hug and bumped fists with Jonas just as Magnus and Mahdi joined them.

“Ready for some Hemsedal shenanigans?” Magnus said with a big grin and high fived the other boys. Eva laughed at them.

“At least this cabin will have power and a TV,” Sana said. Isak had heard some stories about their trip to the cabin of Chris’ grandma last winter and he wondered how the girls could have borne a week without a TV.

“And enough separate bedrooms,” Isak said, thinking back to the cabin he had shared with Jonas, Eva and Elias once. He shuddered just thinking of it. Jonas next to him grinned, probably having the same thought.

Vilde took a look at her wristwatch. With an annoyed sigh she said:

“I hope Noora and Chris turn up soon.”

“Vilde, we’ve got more than 15 minutes left to get on the train,” Eva said and laid her arm around the blonde girl’s shoulders, hugging her sideways. “They know when the train leaves.”

“Let’s pray you’re right,” Vilde muttered under her breath.

 

Sondag, 13:11

 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Isak asked Even as they all stood at the bottom of the slope. Sana had her snowboard under her arm, ready to go.

“I know this sounds weird but I haven’t been skiing for years,” Even said and bit his lip. Isak raised his eyebrows, unbelieving.

“I mean, sure, okay, but why didn’t you tell me?” he asked and stepped closer to Even, taking one of Even’s gloved hands and squeezed it before letting go again.

“It seemed insignificant. I know how to ski. It’s just been a while.” Even shrugged it off, smiling lopsided. But Isak saw the way Even eyed the slope and the others, who got ready excitedly, chatting and laughing.

“Hey,” Isak said and nudged Even’s side to get his attention back to himself. Even did well hiding his doubts and insecurities around others, Isak knew, but he learned how to see past it. He saw how Even knitted his eyebrows but then made a conscious effort to look relaxed again, how he gritted his teeth, which wouldn’t mean anything to the others, but Isak knew. “I know for a fact that Magnus hasn’t been skiing since he’s been 8 or so, and Eva’s so clumsy that she’ll lie in the snow more than actually skiing. It’s okay.” Finally, Even looked at Isak again, the crease between his eyebrows slightly less visible. “And there’s lots of slopes. We can take the easier, shorter ones first and then see how that works out for us,” Isak suggested, offering Even a smile.

“Hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg?” Even replied and Isak couldn’t help but blush. He was grateful for the cold, it had already made his cheeks flushed.

“Well I guess you’d still be alone and have nobody to engage their flat mates to take care of you,” Isak joked and when it made Even laugh, Isak’s heart skipped a beat. He was mesmerized.

“Du er så snill, Isak,” Even said, the smile still lingering on his lips, as he brought up a gloved hand to rub his thumb on Isak’s cheek. The material of Even’s glove scratched his skin, but Isak didn’t care. He was already lost in Even’s eyes.

“That’s just how I a–”

“Uh, guys?” Magnus voice cut in, causing the two of them to turn their head towards their friend’s voice. Isak really wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. Magnus always had terrible timing.

“Yeah?” Isak said and couldn’t help to let the annoyance seep in.

“Can I ask you something, Even?” Magnus asked, looking at Even.

“Sure, what is it?” the addressed replied. Isak eyed his boyfriend with surprise, wondering how he couldn’t be annoyed at the interruption. He squinted... maybe Even _was_ annoyed too... maybe there was some kind of indicator too...

“Vilde. It’s been two months but we’ve only had... you know...” Magnus squirmed a bit, gesticulating with his hands, “twice. I don’t know if I’m horrible or doing something wrong. Could it be me? Am I bad in bed?” he blurted out, but still quiet enough that the others who stood a few meters away couldn’t hear it.

Isak couldn’t stop himself as he laughed to himself. Magnus looked at him confused, and Even gave him a light shove to shut him up. The he turned to Magnus again.

“Have you talked to Vilde about it?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows. Magnus opened his mouth, but he looked lost, and his mouth kept hanging open.

“I guess that’s a no,” Isak said instead of Magnus, grinning again.

“Well, Magnus,” Even said but looked at Isak as he said the name before he eyed their friend. “Every person is an island. And the only bridge across to others is through others. So talk to her. Okay?”

Magnus seemed to think about Even’s word for a second before he nodded.

“I’ll try to do that. Thanks buddy,” Magnus said and started to turn around to join the others again.

“But don’t do it as long as we’re on the trip,” Isak added and Magnus stopped in his tracks, looking back over his shoulder. “You know, girls can be a bit... dramatic.”

“I know. You’ve been my friend long enough,” Magnus said and Isak’s eyes widened at the insult. He could hear Even snicker beside him and turned to look at him.

“Oh god,” Even said, still laughing. “Should I get you some snow for the burn?”

“Hold kjeft!” Isak said offended and punched Even’s upper arm. But Even just kept laughing.

 

Mandag, 10:37

 

“Sour cream?” Isak asked, looking into the fridge.

“Yes, please,” Even replied and Isak got the box and handed it over to Even who had just put down the bowl of whipped eggs on the counter.

“Anything else we need? Margarine for the pan?” Isak inquired, roaming through the contents of the fridge. When he looked over at Even, he saw that he had his eyebrows raised at Isak, the spoon with sour cream hanging in the air.

“Did you ever cook?” Even asked, mocking him.

“Uh... yes??” Isak replied, shaking his head in confusion.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Even said, halfway to laughing. “And no, no margarine for the pan. Butter.”

Even continued to mix the sour cream with the eggs as Isak got the butter and put it down next to the stove.

“You think the others want pannekaker or something?” Isak wondered, finally closing the fridge.

“Even if they did, we don’t have enough eggs left,” Even said casually as he whisked the eggs some more. “But take a look at the buns?”

Isak nodded and bent down to check the contents of the oven. Ten buns were roasting on the grid, another ten already cooling on the counter. The timer read two more minutes, and Isak figured they’d be done then.

“Buns are looking good,” he said as he straightened up again.

“Thank you,” Even replied and wiggled his bum, grinning.

“You’re horrible,” Isak sighed and grabbed Even by his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips connected rather forcefully, but Isak didn’t care enough to be bothered. He nibbled on Even’s bottom lip, tugging on it, as Even’s hands slid underneath Isak’s sweatpants, resting on his ass. Even pulled Isak flush against himself and Isak slung his arms around the other’s neck.

“Guys do you need any hel– OH GOD!” Noora yelled as she entered the kitchen and quickly turned around again. “Sorry!” she said from the hallway as Isak and Even untangled.

Isak wanted to hold onto Even, feel their bodies connect thought their clothes, throw the others out of the cabin so they’d have their peace for one goddamn minute...

“It’s okay,” Even replied and Noora came back, one hand still covering her eyes cautiously. When she saw that Even’s hands were nowhere near Isak’s derriere anymore, she took her hand away.

“I just wanted to see if you need any help here,” Noora finished her sentence from before, looking around the room.

“No, I think we’re good. But I think you can start setting the table?” Even proposed. “Maybe get the others to help, too.”

“They seem to be glued to the couch,” Noora said, raising her eyebrows judgingly.

“Set the couch on fire or something,” Isak threw out, which got him questioning looks from both of them. “Or tell them we’ll lock the food away if they don’t help. _Something_!” Isak added, waving around with his hand.

“Okay, I’ll try,” Noora said before she left the kitchen.

Isak leaned against the counter next to Even as he poured the eggs into the pan.

“Don’t you sometimes wish we’d get one minute to ourselves?” Isak whispered, tilting his head in Even’s direction.

“We had loads of minutes to ourselves this night,” he said with a mischievous grin and Isak couldn’t help but grin too at the thought of the last night.

 

Tirsdag, 17:05

 

“Wow this was so much fun!” Vilde said as she unwound her scarf from around her neck. All of them were standing in the hallway, peeling out of their clothes.

“Yes, but damn, I’m so done for the day,” Jonas said as he stuffed his beanie into the sleeve of his jacket. “I definitely need a sh–”

“I’m calling dibs on the shower!” Isak yelled over him and the general chit chat, and everyone fell silent and turned towards him.

“Dude?!” Jonas said, his eyebrows knitted.

“You had the shower first yesterday already!” Isak explained, and Sana nodded. “I promise we’ll make it quick.”

“ _We?_ ” Mahdi asked as he hung up his jacket.

“Uh, yeah. Even and I. You know, saving water, helping the planet and stuff,” Isak said, keeping a straight face. He saw Sana grinning from the corner of his eyes.

“Saving water,” Eva said, making air quotes while grinning. “Sure.”

“Oh drit og dra,” Isak replied and grabbed Even’s hand to pull him towards the bathroom. “All of you!”

Isak didn’t let go off Even’s hand all the way to the bathroom (despite protests from Even who hadn’t managed to take off his shoes yet). He opened the door and locked it behind them as soon as they were inside. Even looked at Isak expectantly.

“Fæn you look so good today, Even,” Isak muttered and stripped off his sweater before he crowded Even and pushed him until he was pinned between the door and Isak himself.

“Oh so that’s what this is about,” Even said and sighed, licking his lips.

“Ikke vær deilig,” Isak groaned, trying to get closer still, but they were already flush together. Even smirked. He brought his hand up and ran his fingertips along the side of Isak’s neck, sending shivers down Isak’s back. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered close.

Even seized the moment and kissed Isak, who made a little sound in the back of his throat when their lips met. Seconds later, Isak’s hands were fumbling with Even’s jumper, trying to pull it up and off. Even let him do so.

In a matter of a minute, they were down to their underwear and now it was Isak who was pinned to the door. Even kissed Isak’s neck, every so often running his tongue over Isak’s skin. Every time he did that, Isak’s fingers dug a little more into Even’s hips. He could hear Isak’s rapid breathing and whenever Isak’s breath hitched when Even gently sucked on or bit down on Isak’s skin, Even felt his heartbeat accelerate.

Isak felt himself press against his boxer shorts as Even steadily made his way down. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes. He had wanted this to happen all day long.

Suddenly, frantic knocking on the door rattled Isak from his thoughts.

“I don’t care what you’re doing I need the toilet RIGHT NOW!” Chris’ desperate voice came from the other side of the door. Isak groaned loudly.

“Not now!” Isak shouted back, but Even was standing up again, looking uncertain.

“She sounds pretty distressed, Isak. Let’s check,” he said. He looked disappointed, and Isak was once again overwhelmed by Even’s soft heart. Nevertheless, Isak rolled his eyes as he turned around to turn the key in the lock and open the door.

But before he, or Chris for that matter, could say anything, she pushed the door open, punching Isak in the stomach with the door handle as a result, and stormed over to the toilet, already in the process of pulling down her pants. Isak watched her horror-struck.

“Out!” Chris simply yelled and Isak and Even didn’t need to be told twice. Without thinking about their clothes, they quickly left the bathroom and closed the door.

“What was that?” Isak said, looking at Even, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Diarrhea,” Sana said from down the hall where she leaned against the wall.

“And why couldn’t she use the other bathroom?” Isak asked annoyed.

“Because Eva is in there and apparently _not_ in the bathtub,” Sana said.

“Okay, too much information,” Even said with an awkward huff of laughter and Isak looked over at him. When he saw Even just in his boxer shorts, he became painfully aware that he, too, was only in his shorts. He felt the heat creep into his cheeks. When he looked over at Sana again, he realized she was gone and the hallway empty.

“Our room?” Isak suggested, turning towards Even again as a nasty groan came from inside the bathroom.

“Yes, please,” Even agreed, and they got out of there as quickly as possible.

 

Onsdag, 21:20

 

Sana had already gone to bed ten minutes ago, so now it was only Isak, Even and Chris left in the upstairs living room. They were watching The Conjuring while the others downstairs watched Captain America: Winter Soldier.

They were pretty much towards the end of the movie. Isak was lying between Even’s legs, his back resting on the other’s stomach. Even had one hand on Isak’s chest, drawing lazy lines and patterns on his shirt. Isak could feel Even’s chest rise and fall and it was the most relaxed he had been on this whole trip yet.

The Warren’s were talking on the phone when Eva came up the stairs and sat down on the other couch next to Isak and Even. Isak didn’t think any of it, and forgot about her after a few minutes, but then Eva whispered.

“Isak?”

Sighing internally, Isak turned his head to look over at her on the other couch.

“Yes?” he replied as the woman in the movie screamed.

“I need some advice,” she whispered back, leaning on the arm rest to be closer to them.

“Shh!” Chris hushed them from the other side of the room before she continued munching her popcorn. Eva glanced at her for a second.

“And why can’t you asked Noora, Vilde or literally anyone else for advice?” Isak asked. Was it too much to ask to just enjoy a movie in peace, without being disturbed?

“Because it’s about Jonas, and you know him best,” Eva confessed and now she had his attention. The woman from the movie now started growling as the spirit was exorcised, and Isak looked over at Eva. He raised his eyebrows, telling her silently to go on. Eva bit her lip before she spoke again.

“We were watching the movie and I was sitting next to him and... he had his arm around my shoulder. Kinda on the backrest, kinda on my shoulder. His hand was definitely on my shoulder.”

Isak raised his eyebrows at her, holding back a sigh. Romance problems.

“And?”

“And I don’t know what this means!” Eva muttered, her eyes wide. “Has he talked to you about me recently?”

Isak licked his lips as he thought about this, but nothing came to his mind. Even had stopped drawing patterns on Isak’s shirt.

“Not that I remember. And also, didn’t you two used to hang out after you broke up?” Isak asked in return. This he remembered, and also remembered how weird he found it at the time (and still did).

“Yes but that was different,” Eva replied as the growling and screaming on the TV increased. Suddenly Isak did remember.

“Wait. He _did_ talk to me about you. At the last kosegruppa party,” Isak said.

“And what did he say?” Eva inquired, still scooting closer to that she was almost completely on the arm rest.

“That he still likes you a lot, but he doesn’t... Didn’t... didn’t he tell you that himself? He went to talk to you after he told me that.” As much as he liked both Jonas and Eva, this was just tiresome.

“No?!” Eva replied, startled.

“So I take it you still like him a lot too?” Even chipped in as the exorcism in the movie was finally over.

“I... I don’t know? I’m kinda...” she said but trailed off, looking off into the distance.

“Go sort it out,” Isak said, definitely over being the advisor.

“You really think I should?” Eva asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Yes,” Isak said matter-of-factly and pointedly looked at the TV again. He couldn’t believe he missed the best part of the movie because of some relationship drama.

Eva lingered for another moment before she got up and down the stairs. Isak dropped his head back on Even’s chest.

“Tomorrow we’re definitely doing something alone. Just the two of us. I need to get away for them for a few hours,” Isak said before a sighed.

“God idé,” Even agreed and pressed a kiss to the top of Isak’s head. “Veldig god idé.”

 

Torsdag, 11:37 – 14:59

 

“See you later,” Isak said to Sana who was the last to leave their rented cabin.

“You’re sure you don’t wanna come with us?” she asked again, but both Isak and Even shook their heads. Even slung his arm around the small of Isak’s back.

“No. You go and have fun. See you tonight,” Even said and tilted his head as he smiled at her. Sana smiled back and then pulled the door shut.

“Finally alone,” Isak sighed and slumped against Even, who held him steady.

“So what do you have in mind for our alone time?” Even replied, looking down at Isak who had his head against Even’s chest. But at Even’s words, Isak looked up with a mischievous grin.

“How does _bedroom_ sound to you?” Isak asked, slowly standing up straight.

“Pretty good,” Even agreed, so Isak took his hand and they made their way to the bedroom.

*

“Okay, look at this one,” Isak said and showed Even another café on his phone. “The one review says it doesn’t have a lot of stuff, but that it tastes good. And it looks nice. Plus, it’s closest to us,” he concluded as he flipped through the pictures of the café.

“Yeah, it looks nice,” Even approved, but he made no efforts to get up from where he his head was resting on Isak’s bare chest. Isak played with Even’s hair, twisting it around his finger over and over.

“So, are we gonna go or not?” Isak asked softly. He wasn’t opposed to staying in bed all day, but he also wanted to do something nice with Even, something that didn’t involve them in bed naked, as weird as that sounded.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Even said and Isak knitted his eyebrows.

“Okay?”

“Ståpikk,” Even replied quietly, and Isak couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Then I guess it’s not a good idea if I get up? Or is it?” he asked and Even looked up at him.

“Maybe some clothes wouldn’t hurt,” Even answered, his cheeks tinted pink. Isak found it adorable.

*

Around 20 minutes later, they were sitting in the café, coffee and skoleboller in front of them. The café was fairly packed, only one or two tables still open, but the atmosphere was very chill.

“So, Eva and Jonas, huh?” Even said as he stirred his coffee, waiting for the sugar to dissolve.

“Don’t ask,” Isak said with a half-contained grin.

“But I did,” Even retorted, smiling. Isak’s heart did a little jump.

“Long story short, Eva got together with Jonas while he was still together with her then-best-friend, Eva kissed another dude, things fell apart, they’ve been friends ever since, but it’s weird,” Isak explained before quickly taking a sip from his too hot coffee to stop himself from talking any further, which burned his tongue. Isak cursed.

“Sounds not too different from us,” Even said and Isak looked up at him, eyes widened.

“What?”

“I mean, I did kiss you when I was still together with Sonja. That was pretty shitty of me,” he replied a bit sheepish. “But we’re not falling apart.”

“No, we’re not,” Isak said. It felt like the wrong thing to say though – like when you had a good streak in a game and you said it out loud, then suddenly you started losing. But Isak pushed the thought far away. Hell, they weren’t falling apart.

He glanced out the window and saw that it had begun to snow rather heavily and that the wind had picked up.

Even took a bite from his pastry and some coconut flakes stuck to the corners of his mouth, and without thinking, Isak reached over and rubbed them away with his thumb.

People coming into the café caught his eye and it cost him all of his willpower not to drop his head onto the table and into his skoleboller. The girls had just come in, looking around, and Eva spotted them. Even saw the look in his eyes and turned around to see what was bothering him. Unbelieving, he turned back around.

“Where did they come from?” he asked but quickly fell silent as the girls approached their table. They were still in their thick slope clothes so Isak suspected they had come straight from there to here.

“Hey you two,” Noora said as they came to a halt. Even smiled at the girls, but Isak didn’t even bother.

“Hey... what, uh, what are you doing here?” he wanted to know, squinting.

“Oh, we heard the skoleboller are awesome here, and half the slopes got closed because of the weather. They said there’s an official warning. We could hardly see when we were going down,” Eva explained and the others nodded along.

Isak dropped his head into his hands. Even when they planned to be alone, motherfucking _nature_ had to play against them.

“Join us?” Even asked instead and Isak kicked his shin under the table. Even grimaced and looked at Isak confused. Isak pleaded that Even could read from his eyes that he wanted the girls gone. But it was no use – the invitation was already proposed, and the girls gathered chairs from the other tables. Isak sighed.

“I can’t wait until we’re in the kollektiv again and only three people can bother us,” Isak said and sighed again for dramatic measure.

 

Fredag, 9:29

 

“Du er deilig når du sover.”

“Jeg sover ikke,” Isak said sleepy and buried his face in Even’s chest some more.

“You are,” Even said and ran his fingers up and down Isak’s back.

“Am not,” Isak bickered back though his voice was still coarse from sleep. He took a deep breath, taking in Even’s scent. He know it’d sound cliché to say it was one of his favorite scents in the world, but it was. It smelled a bit like home, like comfort, like living. Cliché, as said before.

“Did you sleep well?” Even asked, and Isak nodded against his chest.

“You too?”

“Mhm,” Even affirmed. “Always when I’m next to you.”

“Gross,” Isak said and finally managed to open his eyes. Soft light came in through the blinds, bathing the room in gold. The storm from yesterday seemed to have passed.

“Oh you think I’m gross? I guess I should go and take a shower then,” Even joked, starting to untangle himself from Isak and get up.

“No, Evi, stay here,” Isak said and grabbed onto Even, pulling him back. Even plopped back down on the bed, chuckling.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stay,” Even answered, lying down next to Isak again.

“Mhhh, much better,” Isak hummed, cupping Even’s jaw with his palm. Even smiled softly.

“Morgen skatt,” Even mumbled before he pressed a light kiss to Isak’s lips.

“Morgen kjære,” Isak mumbled back when they broke apart. “Did you dream anything nice?”

“No,” Even replied after a moment of thinking. “I didn’t dream anything.”

“Me neither,” Isak said, the tip of his nose resting against Even’s. For some time, they just watched each other.

Isak liked those mornings the most. When everything was quiet and it seemed like it was just the two of them in the whole world. Nobody to barge into the room, nobody to come and ask stupid questions or ask for advice or demand their attention... just the two of them and nobody else.

He thought about all those times they had been interrupted this week and couldn’t help but shake his head. Eva, Chris, Even’s Mum, the girls, Magnus...

Thinking of Magnus, a thought struck Isak.

“The other day, you used something from that poem from Tarjei Vesaas... why? Did you read the poem recently or...?” he asked, knitting his eyebrows.

“No,” Even said and took a few silent breaths. “You said it to me during that night when I... after I send you that text. I think you thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t. I was just so exhausted I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. And just as I was about to drift off, I heard you say those words.” Even voice has become almost inaudible to hear, so Isak rubbed his thumb over Even's cheek, reassuring him. He remembered that night like yesterday. How scared he had been, so scared in fact that he hadn’t been able to sleep and just watched over Even the whole night. He waited for Even to continue, but he stayed silent.

“Jeg...” Isak started but suddenly there didn’t seem to be enough air in the room. Even watched him carefully. Isak gulped. “Jeg elsker deg.”

Even kept watching him as a smile began to spread on his face.

“Jeg elsker deg også,” he said, the smile screwing up his eyes.

Isak took a deep breath – he hadn’t even realized he had held it.

“I know I should’ve said it earlie–”

“No,” Even interrupted him and now he had Isak’s face in his palms too. “ _You shouldn’t have_ anything. But you did everything and more. You saved me.”

Isak stared into Even’s eyes, unable to look away, wondering if he’d _ever_ be able to look away. He tried to find words, something to say, anything, but everything seemed insignificant. So he kissed Even.

Even made a sound in the back of his throat that send a shiver down Isak’s spine and before her realized it, his hands were on Even’s hips, pulling them close. Even smiled into kiss and Isak couldn’t help but do, too.

Isak’s hands wandered over Even’s back, over the smooth skin, trying to get him closer still.

His tongue met Even’s and Even’s nails dug into the side of his neck, causing Isak’s breath to hitch. Even slung his leg over Isak’s, rolling on top of him. Isak stared up at him, taking in how Even’s hair fell into his eyes, how dilated his pupils and how flushed his cheeks were. Curling his palm around the back of Even’s neck, he pulled him down so they could continue kissing.

“...you guys hungr–YIKES! Sorry!” Jonas exclaimed, flinging the door shut. They heard him continue to apologize in the hallway.

“Fuck you!” Isak shouted, growling. “Urgh I wanna kill him!” he said, but Even just laughed and rolled off of him. Isak made sure that the blanket covered him because he had a massive boner.

“Come back,” Even called before laughing again when he looked at Isak, who had his arms crossed and pouted.

Jonas opened the door again.

“I swear to f–” Isak started but Jonas pointed a finger at him and grinned.

“Payback’s a bitch!” he said and started to laugh. Isak threw a pillow after him, and Jonas ran out of the door. Isak let his head hit the mattress, sighing.

“Can you believe this? One week full of cockblocking.”

“Oh Isak,” Even laughed and ran his thumb over Isak’s bottom lip. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skriveboble - texting bubble  
> så hyggelig av dem - so nice of them  
> ha det - bye  
> kardemomme ostesmørbrød - cardamom cheese toast  
> Hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg? - what would I do without you?  
> du er så snill - you are so nice  
> Hold kjeft! - Shut up!  
> pannekaker - pancakes  
> Drit og dra - fuck off  
> faen - fuck  
> ikke vær deilig - don't be delicious  
> (veldig) god idé - (very) good idea  
> ståpikk - boner  
> skoleboller - a norwegian pastry with vanilla cream and coconut sprinkles  
> Du er deilig når du sover - you are lovely when you sleep  
> jeg sover ikke - i'm not sleeping  
> skatt - treasure  
> kjære - dear  
> jeg elsker deg (også) - i love you (too)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm open to suggestions to situations they could be interrupted in! Especially during that easter trip!


End file.
